deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugene Sims
Eugene Sims is a character from the video game, Infamous: Second Son. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Scott Pilgrim vs Eugene Sims (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Eugene was a shy nerd and the son of the US Delaware Congresswoman. Constantly bullied at school and with no real control of his life, he retreated to one of his favorite games, Heaven's Hellfire. There he could find solace due to him being able to summon angels to protect the weak and demons to punish the bullies. One day however, a bully pushed Eugene too far. As such Eugene unleashed his new found power on the people around him, creating a giant demon to punish the bully. As such after the incident he was tracked down by the DoUP (Department of US Protection) and was locked away in Curdin Cay for 6 years. For the longest time he has developed his ability there, becoming stronger and stronger as time passes. His power used to create beings that were used to train other conduits. With this newfound power, they were able to break free and escape the crashed vehicle they were trapped in. When he took solace in Seattle, he became a secret hero that saved 'conduits', using his summoned angels and demons to help others. His power has grown to the point that he became a credible threat there, easily being powerful enough to match Delsin. In the end however, he still lost and became his ally. Death Battle Info Conduit Powers-Video Manipulation(holographic projections and hard light constructs) Full powered flight . Enhanced Speed and Agility Superhuman Strength and Durability Genius-level intellect Accelerated Healing Attacks/Abilities: Video Bolts-Beams of light fired from his hands (Good)-Charged Beam (Evil)Rapid Fire Blade Storm-Fires a tracer that attaches itself to whatever it hits.Which attracts Five Explosive hard light Swords. (Good)-Single Tracer (Evil)-Tracer Salvo(Five tracers for each sword) Blade Cannon-Fires explosive swords straight from his hands (Good)-Semi Auto (Evil)-Three round burst. Burst Blast-Condenses energy into his arms and blasts it towards enemies.Small radius and range,but high damage and blast force. Angel(Good)/Demon(Evil) Flight-Materializes a pair of angel or demon wings to achieve full powered flight.Runs on a meter.Similar to Vampire Cole's Shadow Swarm. Thrusters-Channels energy into his hands to hover in the air.Can pull back to gain altitud,and use both arms to shoot while hovering. Kamikaze Strike-Similar to Vampire Cole's Shadow Stake.Charging into an enemy while flying will stab him with his sword,creating an explosion that defeats the target and damages other enemies in close proximity. Leaping Thrust-Comet Drop attack. Sword Beam-Fires a beam of energy straight from his sword. (Good)-Subduing Takedown (Evil)Disintegrating Kill. Angel Squad/Demon Horde:Summons five angels or demons to fight by side.Angels and Demons are fragile and have moderate offensive strength,essentially making them glass cannons. Shroud of Invisibility-Turns himself into faint pixels becoming effectively invisible for an unprecedented amount of time. Good only Powers: Light Beam-Fires a charged beam of light capable of destroying an attack chopper with ease. Light Shield-Constructs a shield of light that protects against most attacks.Can be broken through with enough force. Evil only Powers: Hellfire Missiles-Fires three flaming homing missiles at enemies Shadow Dash-Wraps himself in his wings and teleport short distances in a cloud of dark smoke. Heaven's Light-Good Karma Bomb.Transforms into He Who Dwells and summons a legion of angels to shower the area in light beams and blades.Instantly defeating all enemies in his line of sight. Hell's Fire-Evil Karma Bomb.Transforms into He Who Dwells and summons a legion of demons to enshroud the area in missiles and kamikaze divers.Instantly killing and obliterating all enemies in his line of sight. Feats-Helped Delsin take down the DUP . Can shrug off rockets and missiles Can make constructs of anything.Even something from real life such as thugs and DUP agents. Can hack into secure government computer systems and communications with ease. Can fall from any height without injury. Can regenerate numerous bullet wounds almost instantaneousl. Weaknesses-Doesn't like water or enclosed spaces . Durability has limits Is arguaBly naive Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with angelic powers Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:InFAMOUS Characters Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sony Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villains